Piper
is an enemy and a part of the "Butcher Gang" that appear in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is an imperfect clone of Charley seen in "The Butcher Gang" poster. Background Description Like his original self Charley, he appears as a chimpanzee-like humanoid with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a tuxedo with a tan vest and a black tie. However, like the two other gang enemies, he looks rather twisted and disfigured. His right eye appears to be gouged out and filled with some kind of ink while sporting an X-shape with small stitches for the left eye. His mouth is always open wide as if screaming, with human-like teeth. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a plunger for his right leg to act as a peg-leg. His arms are long and skinny as a straw, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm with a missing hand look stiff in a position similar to a scarecrow. His tuxedo is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal innards. Piper wields the pipe wrench as his main weapon. Behavior Piper moves slowly towards Henry when noticed, then using the pipe wrench in an attempt to attack Henry. When close enough, Piper deals a small amount of damage by hitting Henry with his pipe wrench. Using the Gent pipe, he takes about 6 hits to kill before dissipating into ink. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Piper's first appearance is where he emerges out from "The Butcher Gang" poster when approached while Henry attempts to pull the switch from the T-shaped hallway. Henry must finish Piper off with the Gent pipe before activating the switch in order to open the entrance to Level K. Multiple lifeless clones of Piper, along with dead clones of Boris, Fisher, and Striker can also be seen strapped to the tables in the flooded warehouse. He is seen again strapped to a table from the end of the room Level 9, where he is tortured from electrocution by [["Alice"|"Alice"]] from activating the machinery. From Level P, as noticed from the windows of the operation room, a corpse of Piper can be seen laying on top of the table. However when Henry enters the said room, Piper's body vanished. Along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, Piper can spawn in various locations - Level K, near the entrance and room Level 11, Heavenly Toys room, the T-shaped hallway, etc. Sometimes while Henry solving one of the tasks by collecting special gears for "Alice", killing Piper will cause him to drop the special gear. After completing several tasks before taking the task of collecting five ink hearts, Henry's next task is to wipe out all three "Butcher Gang" enemies two times. From Level 14, multiple amount of Piper's corpses can be found scattered from the ink flood, along with Fisher and Striker. Piper is seen for the last time in the image during the "Path of the Demon" ending, along with Fisher, Striker, and a Searcher. Trivia * The music that plays during the first fight against Piper is "Who's Laughing Now". * Piper, along with Striker, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the early area. * His name is either a reference to the weapon he uses, or the Gent pipe Henry uses during the first fight. * Piper, as the "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "see no evil" due to mutilated eyes. * There is a bug where Henry can still hit Piper before he even pops out of "The Butcher Gang" poster, if Henry does not move any closer to the switch. After enough hits, Piper will clip through the poster and dangle while vanishing into ink. Although, this defiantly makes Henry unable to activate the switch afterwards until restarting the game. ** It is unknown if this bug was fixed in update patch 1.3.1. Audio Gallery Butcher_Gang.jpg|Piper popping out from the poster before attacking. AliceTorturingPiper.png|Piper strapped to the table by "Alice". Dissected Piper.jpg|Piper seen laying on the table in the operation table. CH3 Demon.png|Piper, along with Fisher, Striker, and the Searcher, as seen from the "Path of the Demon" ending. Giphy.gif|Piper as seen for a split second from Chapter 3's reveal trailer, where he is scampering from the other hallway after Striker. Piper.png|Piper's texture map. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males